


Un Beso y Algo Más

by Parktastic (AlexBrante)



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-02
Updated: 2020-05-02
Packaged: 2021-03-02 09:56:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23969473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexBrante/pseuds/Parktastic
Summary: Baekhyun había soñado desde que tenía diez en obtener un beso de una persona en específico, había sido encantado por la magia de los dramas coreanos y creía que un toque de labios lo haría feliz.Llevaba años esperando que su primer amor, el padre de su mejor amigo, le prestara algo de atención. Pero, ¿quién se interesaría en alguien tan joven como él?
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol
Kudos: 1





	Un Beso y Algo Más

**Author's Note:**

> Esta historia anteriormente llevaba el nombre "Un Besito y Algo Más"

https://my.w.tt/fjgp1Q1qa6


End file.
